chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of Eden Wiki
Welcome to the Chronicles of Eden Wiki This wiki contains articles about the monstergirl light novel series written by Alexander Gordon, an author who started out writing fanfiction before making the jump into creating full-fledged books. Taking inspiration from various manga and anime, this series draws heavily from familiar tropes and character types seen in them, not the least of which being a harem setting with an abundance of beautiful girls and one lucky son-of-a-bitch hero. The books are also adult rated due to graphic violence and sexual content. About the wiki... Wiki contents are listed below. This site covers details and fun facts from Chronicles of Eden ranging from character bios, lore, world history, and of course all the lustful monstergirls that appear in the story. And yes, also lists each of the girls' measurements (Not getting into weight though, there are some boundaries here). Construction for the site's pages has been making progress, however if you come across blank pages that means you'll have to check back later when it's been updated. Or, if you're already a reader and fan of the series, you're welcome to add the information yourself and help contribute to the site's growth. * Artifacts * Characters * Monstergirls * Character Class * Harems * Factions * Locations * Magic With a story this big, the series has been divided into three major story arcs, or Seasons. Each Season has its own theme, major villains, and milestones for the heroes as they venture through the world of Eden on their adventures. For more details of each Season, please select the story arc of your choosing below. * Season I * Season II * Season III The discussion forums for readers can be found below for both the official forum page at AGordonPublishing.com and here at Fandom.com. * AGordonPublishing Discussion Forums * Chronicles of Eden Wiki Discussion Forums About the story... The story takes place in the world of Eden, a world where monsters roam the lands. However these monsters are all female, there aren’t any male monsters born into the world. As such, these darker creatures are in need of others to breed with, which means those from mankind. In a medieval world of magic and danger the roles have become reversed, with the women taking up the blade to protect their men from the lustful monsters that seek to take away a mate by force, while the men try not to be taken away and raped. Monsters are considered the ultimate evil in the world and are hated by all of mankind, except for one. There is one human, Daniel Sorres, who believes that not all of these darker creatures are truly evil and malicious. Sure, many would rape a man to death while slaughtering all the women that got in their way, but Daniel holds onto his belief that some monsters can control their inner nature, and possibly be allies to mankind. With war between neighboring human civilizations and the threat of the true ‘Darker Ones’ of Eden, mankind needs all the help they can get to survive in this world, and certain monsters may be the key. Armed with only his knowledge and accompanied by his childhood friend, Triska Raylight, they will set out on a journey to find and hopefully persuade monsters to give peace a chance, to band together and help each other prosper, and hopefully put a stop to the endless conflict in their world. About the books... The books are written to play out as if watching a harem/adventure anime from Japan with a western dialect, with it having many influences and references to various manga and anime series of similar genres. Although the concept of all the monstergirls in the world being horny and wanting to have sex with men is a driving factor the story doesn't act like a simple porno or smut book just for the sake of showing the monsters behaving as such. Instead it focuses on character and world development while throwing in risque and graphic scenes when needed. Daniel Sorres' quest in Eden to recruit peaceful monsters in an effort to bring peace between the races acts as the main plot while different sub-plots and character arcs intertwine with his journey to provide broader world building, new and unexpected twists, and steady character development with the heroes, anti-heroes, villains, and everyone in between that play some role in the overall story. The series itself is extremely long and paces itself nicely with multiple villains to overcome and challenges to face for the heroes, with several spin-off books currently being planned to further develop backstories to certain characters while also revealing more of the world that hasn't been seen by the readers yet. About jumping into the world... All books are available exclusively on Amazon. Amazon store page can be found here. Artwork prints are available from the author's DeviantArt page here. Author's Patreon page here. Category:Browse